TRP: Goro and Sugar (Reunion)
Coyote: at 9:19 PM Day 144, morning. Mishka's estate. As soon as Nixie heard Goro was home-- that very morning, over breakfast-- she went looking for him. He wasn't in the library, the gazebo, the kitchen, the dining room, the reception hall, any of the three cellars... huh. She hoped he wasn't in Mishka's private room. Why would he be, though. She couldn't imagine how he'd get in there. Then she spotted him. She stood at the top of the stairs, looking down, when she saw him frowning, looking around, just about to set outside of the house. She bolted. Jewelry jangling with her rapid footsteps. He looked up, twisting around, his eyes wide, just as she smashed into him, and they tumbled outside, through the door, down the porch steps, and into the grass. "Goro!" she sang. Lina: at 9:34 PM He wasn't even really thinking when he wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed the top of her head several times. A couple of them got her on the horns. But Larkin had said that was okay. What are you doing, you bastard, he asked himself, and he stopped the kissing but cupped her face in his hands and held her a few inches away to look at her. Ah, fuck. Ah, fuck, she was too damn pretty. Her hair had grown out and was snowy white now. Her eyes were happy and shining in the morning sun, and it made his heart skip. She looked... different. There was a change. She'd been through something. He couldn't begin to guess at what. It worried him, but it was only fair. He'd changed too. "Nixie," he said. And that was all. He could've written enough books to fill a shelf with all the things he'd wanted to say to her while they were apart, but now that he was actually looking at her again, all of it vanished. Coyote: at 9:48 PM "Hey," she said breathlessly. She propped herself up on his chest, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. "Are you okay? Larkin said you were upset. I tried to open the mirror, but-- I don't think it was close enough to do anything." Lina: at 9:52 PM "You--you opened it?" Goro's hand flew, unconsciously, to the pocket where he still had his stashed. Fuck. He hadn't even... considered that it might not work over vast distances. "Were you okay? Were you in trouble?" December 8, 2018 Coyote: at 7:57 AM “No. I just... wanted to check in. I’m sorry. There wasn’t anyone with Sending on the ship,” she said. Lina: at 12:16 PM "Oh." She was... lying on top of him. Settled in, chin on her hands. Slowly he moved his hands from her back, resting them at his sides, so she could get up if she wanted. He hadn't been sure if he'd see her again, but he hadn't been picturing their reunion like this, in any case. She was acting like nothing had changed. "What... what happened to you?" Coyote: at 12:27 PM "Oh. Um, I thought I was going to die or something. On the journey over. I wasn't sure what my mom wanted," Nixie said. She sat up, but didn't get off of him. "She's been weird since she died. She doesn't have... feelings, I don't think. But it was fine. She just wanted to know everything about the plague. It's fine. We're all good. How are you? How was vacation?" Lina: at 12:29 PM "She's been weird since she died," Goro repeated. "Nixie, what--what the fuck." Coyote: at 12:31 PM "Oh. I assumed you knew." She still didn't get off. "You know that dumb story Mishka tells about killing that Trickster God? That's my mom. That's Tricksy Smirnova. He, liked. Helped her die. And become a lich. It's been fifteen years? Or so. I think." She fell on top of him to hug him tightly again. "God, it's good to see you. I'm so sorry I left." She clambered off and offered him a hand up. Lina: at 12:48 PM He reacted slowly, eventually reaching up to take her and and then climbing to his feet. "Nixie, your mother is a lich? I... I mean I guess I never thought to ask, but..." Coyote: at 12:51 PM "Yes. She's a lich. Mishka says he ripped out her heart and she bound her soul to it? Or maybe they put it in a wooden locket and burned it... or maybe they stuck it in a pebble and tossed it in the sea..." She waved her hand. "You know Mishka, he says a lot of things." Larkin said Goro liked weird, creepy shit. "Would you want to meet her? I mean, I wouldn't recommend it." She pulled him into her arms. Or rather, she tried to, and wound up his arms instead. She just rested there, closing her eyes. Lina: at 12:55 PM "Uh. Depends. What's she like? Other than a lich." Hesitating a few times, he tipped his head down and put his nose against her hair, taking a whiff. She smelled the same as he remembered. This was fucking weird. He didn't feel all... dizzy like he used to, when she was this close. He felt relaxed. More used to being close to people now, maybe. Coyote: at 12:59 PM "Oh, she's pretty fucking dangerous," Nixie said. "When you talk to her, it's like your spine goes cold. She has this way of talking. It's impossible to explain." She searched for the words. "You know how Mishka gets when he's-- angry at someone? The way he sort've... freezes over? When he's going to kill someone, I mean. It's like that. But... worse." He seemed calmer, today. He looked different. He felt different. His skin had gone from olive to brown, and his hair was short and thick, and he stood straighter. His eyes were still intent, though. But... steadier, now. She liked it. She smiled at him, squeezing him. "You look good," she teased. Lina: at 1:04 PM When the surprise faded, he smiled back. "You look better." And he bent down to kiss her, on the lips this time. Just a quick one. See what she'd think of it. Coyote: at 1:10 PM Her breath caught a little in surprise. She made a small humming noise, pleased, and relaxed into him. She kissed him back. Not urgently, not fiercely, like their first kiss had been that night of fireworks and wine. But softly, sweetly, and calmly. Then they parted, and Nixie looked up at him, pleased, tail lashing. "I missed you," she said, again. "D'you... want to... spend some time together? Things have been so-- tense. It'd be nice to just... settle a bit. I made a picnic." She watched how he reacted to that. Mishka and Hansel had talked about Goro briefly while he was gone, and the way Hansel was talking about him-- It seemed more affectionate, than usual. Hansel looked so pleased and relaxed when he talked about Goro. And she'd noticed, that morning, that Hansel had come out of Goro's guest room where Goro had slept. It caught Nixie's attention, a little. Her tail lashed again at the thought. It was nice. It was all just so-- nice. She approved. Lina: at 1:15 PM "Yeah. Yeah, a picnic, that sounds... fucking fantastic, actually." He took her hand and squeezed it, smiling down at her. "Nixie, is your mother good to you? Or do you need me to kill her?" Coyote: at 1:18 PM "Oh, no," Nixie said. "No, she's awful, and she needs to die, yeah." Lina: at 1:19 PM "Huh. I'd be honored to do the deed for you." He put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Alright. Picnic. Lead the way." end Coyote: at 9:24 PM Goro and Sugar (Reunion). Sugar and Goro see each other the first time after she returns from seeing her mother and he returns from Calimport. Category:Text Roleplay